Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej Wikii. AgataTheNinja #Wolfie #Lily Black CookieMonsterDomi #Melody Scale #Jessie McMaan #Meri Rosvo #Báisè de Xīwàng #Ciara Mace #Lúa Chang'e Czerwony Kubek w Niebieskie Kropki 'Zelvada Unicor' left|90px Zelvada to 16-letnia córka jednorożców. Jej zwierzątko to rybka Serafina. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Lagooną Blue i Cleo de Nile. Zelvada jest cyniczna i nie uznaje tego, że coś komuś ujdzie na sucho, ale w głębi duszy jest bardzo wrażliwa. Dziewczyna podkochuje się w wampirze z wymiany. 'Nyana Fluttershy' left|90px Nyana ma 15 lat i jest córką Nyana Cat'a. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest przeźroczysta żaba Peachjack, która często się gubi. Nyana przyjaźni się z Catrine DeMew i Zelvadą Unicor. Dziewczyna potrafi gryźć potwory, a sama nie wie, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Nosi również buty, z których wydobywa się tęcza. Zazwyczaj dzieje się to przy lataniu, ale także w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. 'Pollandia Sharp' left|90px Pollandia jest córką topielicy. Ma 1548 lat, pochodzi z Łowicza. Dziewczyna jest uzależniona od herbaty. Jest lekko szalona, co odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Zwierzakiem Pollandii jest królik o imieniu Cup. Dziewczyna uwielbia tworzyć tradycyjne, łowickie wycinanki. Przyjaźni się z Nyaną Fluttershy i Abbey Bominable. 'Eleonora Wingloss' left|90px Eleonora to córka zmutowanej muszki owocówki. Ma 16 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biedronka dwukropka o imieniu Ginger. Ulubionym zajęciem Eleonory jest granie na jej wiolonczeli, która jest jej jedyną miłością. Dziewczyna ma w swojej szafie aż 73 baseballówki. Przyjaźni się ze Skelitą Calaveras i Pollandią Sharp. (Postać zakupiona od Lunavampirek15). 'Nancy von Earth' left|90px Nancy jest córką czarodziejki Ziemi i czarownika Powietrza. Swoje moce odziedziczyła jednak po matce. Dziewczyna ma 161 lat. Jej uciążliwe alter-ego to Louisa. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest królik o imieniu Sunny. Nancy przyjaźni się z Lille Watergirl i Arianą Mita. (Postać zaadoptowana od Lunavampirek15). 'Patty Damon' left|90px Patty jest córką dementora. Ma 15 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biały kot o imieniu Duffy. Patty przyjaźni się ze Spectrą Vondergeist i Wydowną Spider. Przez jej naturę dementora, dziewczyna rozsiewa wokół siebie chłód, przez co nawet jej samej jest zimno. Dziewczyna lubi robić woreczki na dusze. Nie używa ich, ale według niej mogą być ładnymi dodatkami. 'Sissi Decifrare' left|90px Sissi to córka potworów z puzzli. Ma 14 lat i jest sławną modelką. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest małpka Brunhilda, również wykonana z puzzli. Przyjaciółkami Sissi są Jinafire Long i A.D. Treated-Jigsaw. Dziewczynie zdarza się rozpaść w najmniej stosownych momentach... dosłownie. Z pochodzenia jest Włoszką. 'Joshua Pegson' left|90px Joshua jest synem pegaza. Ma 17 lat. Jego przyjaciółmi są Niewidzialny Billy oraz Deuce Gorgon. Joshua tak na prawdę jest pegazem albinosem, a stara się zatuszować ten fakt nakładaniem masy fluidu oraz zakładaniem zielonych soczewek. Zwierzakiem chłopaka jest szynszyla o imieniu Gertruda. Joshua spotyka się z Kumogakure Matabi. 'Yu Lin' left|90px Yu jest córką lemurołaka. Ma 16 lat. Pochodzi z Japonii. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams i Venus McFlytrap. Zwierzakiem Yu jest panda o imieniu Shu. Dziewczyna, jak każdy lemurołak, czci pradawnych bogów, a także ma z nimi całkiem niezłe kontakty. Yu miała kilku chłopaków, ale żaden nie wytrzymał z nią zbyt długo. 'Penny Afropavo' left|90px Penny jest córką pawiołaka kongijskiego. Ma 150 lat. Jej zwierzakiem jest pekińczyk, który wabi się Eustachy. Penny przyjaźni się z Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone oraz Meowlody. Penny często odnosi się do innych potworów z pogardą i traktuje ich jak przysłowiowe śmieci. Mimo tego, dziewczyna traktuje "ulgowo" swoje trzy przyjaciółki. (Postać zakupiona od Kaciaka). 'Willow Bocoboho' left|90px Willow jest córką wili. Ma 15 lat. Dziewczyna jest bardzo skryta, a swoje wszelkie przemyślenia zapisuje w swoim pamiętniku. Przyjaźni się z Clawdeen Wolf i Rochelle Goyle. Obie dziewczyny Willow ceni za wielkie poczucie stylu. Co więcej, z Clawdeen spotkała się na obozie letnim. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest mała świnka o imieniu Petunia. 'Jonathan Stew' left|90px Jonathan jest synem Dusiołka. Ma 16 lat. Przyjaciółmi chłopaka są Clawd Wolf i Joshua Pegson. Jonathan ma udomowionego rysia o imieniu Pher. Chłopak ma trudny charakter. Dąży to ulepszania świata. Jest typem buntownika, wielokrotnie wydalanym z poprzednich szkół za złe stopnie. Jonathan spotyka się z J.H Mare. 'Ariana Mita' left|90px Ariana jest córką pandołaka. Ma 15 lat. W przeciwieństwie do innych pandołaków, jej łatki są fioletowe, przez co w przeszłości potwory szydziły z niej. Spowodowało to, że obecnie dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała. Ariana przyjaźni się z Nancy von Earth i Jane Boolittle. Jej zwierzakiem jest pies o imieniu Kelsie, której to łatki są w tym samym kolorze co jej właścicielki. (Postać zaadoptowana od Zenilli). 'Louisa Air' left|90px Louisa jest córką czarownika Powietrza i czarodziejki Ziemi. Swoje moce dziewczyna odziedziczyła po ojcu. Ma 155 lat. Louisa ma alter-ego - Nancy, której szczerze nie lubi. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest mors o imieniu Scott. Louisa przyjaźni się z Caramellą Blacke i Operettą. (Postać zaadoptowana od Lunavampirek15). Echolette #Echolette #Echolynx #Voicelly #Thunder Storm #Maya de Lirium #Auton Screwster #Amnesia Memorise Ew5511 #Viktoria Grekus #Nori Larsen #Vanessa Moonrise #Gabriela Moonrise #Maximilian Moonrise #Lilianna Cień #Micnard #Amore Olipems #Filip Prince Of Darkness #Feuer Drakoness #Lucy #China Kyuubi I jeszcze przybędzie parę postaci. Gisella. 'Tina Tirexus' left|90px Tina jest tyranozaurem, który liczy sobie 70 milionów lat. Przyjaciółkami dziewczyny są Deidra Atropa, Ahnesa Gepardie, Wounice la'Rogdee, Ksanta Tirexus oraz Merry Trailen. Dinozaurzyca ma z reguły dobrą i przyjacielską stronę. Jest skora do pomocy nawet tym najmniej pewnym potworom. Dziewczyna zazwyczaj lubi przebywać w towarzystwie, samotność niezbyt dobrze jej służy. 'Chantico Came' left|90px Chantico jest córką azteckiej bogini Chantico. Ma około 10 345 lat, lecz mimo to jest nieśmiertelna. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Nemi Coatlicue, Glacialice Frost, Skelita Calaveras oraz Operettą. Chłopakiem Chantico jest Grimbald. Chantico została wychowana przez swych rodziców niczym prawdziwa bogini. Ma swój wyrafinowany gust, potrafi zachować powagę i wstrzymać się od zbędnego, bądź niepotrzebnego komentarza. 'Glacialice Frost' Glacialice jest córką Dziadka Mroza. Ma 231 lat. Jej przyjaciółkami są Abbey Bominable, Irina Frostina oraz Chantico Came. Glacialice jako jedna z nielicznych upiorek w swoim gronie przyjaciół ma nieziemskie poczucie humoru. Zawsze potrafi rozbawić nawet tych najbardziej oschłych uczniów. Uwielbia spędzać czas w towarzystwie, samotność niezbyt dobrze jej służy. 'Deidara Fox Kyuubi' left|90px Deidara jest córką Kyuubi. Ma 1065 lat w skali bijū, a 165 w skali lisiej. Przyjaźni się z Rushikuną Ameteru, Rossem Palonym, Gigi Grant oraz Nishmasą Flame. Dziewczyna odziedziczyła wszystkie cechy współgrające z prawdziwym charakterem Kuramy - cechuje się dużym intelektem, sprytem, poczuciem humoru i ciętym językiem. Lisica jest również przebojowa, energiczna i nie cierpi przesiadywać w jednym miejscu - zdecydowanie wolałaby przeżyć nowe przygody 'Gwen Konstancyia-Kong' left|90px Gwen jest córką King-Konga. Ma 17 lat. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Ksantą Tirexus. Gwen przyszła na świat na Wyspie Czaszki. Jej ojciec nie poświęcał jej zbyt wiele uwagi, od najmłodszych lat sama starała się przetrwać, jednak nie była całkowicie pozbawiona opieki ze strony taty. Najczęstszy z nim kontakt miała podczas wspólnych polowań. (Postać stworzona na spółkę ze Smiesią). 'Neera Wildgirl' 'Kumogakure Matabi' 'Temari Shang' 'Giselle Thomson' 'Goanne Komodo' na spółkę z Ninulą 'Lochie McNess' Izi13 #Eva Roboter #Andromeda Drake K. J. S. #Luna Dark #April Malkin #Bonnie Forest'he #Lucy Seamstress i Jeweler Diamonnd #Dark Shadow #Vanessa Riddle #Secret Gargoyle #Witch Romanian #Lily Gryfex #Eleanor de Sfinx'e #Hestia Gryfex #Foxietta Leaf'e LB111 *Alexa Blue *Alex Blue *Shaileen *Trace Kraken *Valentina Sweet *Lessi Chupacabra *Drakona Dragua Limbié *Tecna Vision Lunavampirek15 Postacie *'Rosalie Aloise Breeze' *Luna Katzenauge *Blackei Sepia *Caramella Blacke *Alicorna *Lille Watergirl *Nancy von Earth *Louisa Air *Vamda Cryblood *Vambite *Rake Talley *Manerly Dearide *Pegasiu d'Potatto *Kỳra Qing *Lena Wingloss *Mrozicja *Tanzania Moren *Nicole de Flower *Jenna Corey *Echolucy *''Karolina Mąka-Grek'' *''Ukatrupka'' *''Porschie'' Umieściłam tutaj postacie, które mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Reszta pod kategorią Lunavampirek15 to postacie stare i nie odkurzane, nudne itp. Nie zaglądajcie tam lepiej. W większości moich postaci są braki, no i muszę je nadrobić, a więc do roboty Luna! Legenda * kursywa ''- stara postać, którą chcę odświeżyć, * '''pogrubienie' - najnowsza, nieskończona Maki-96 #Walkiria Thor #Sharlote #Wawerly de Ragon #Micole #Draqba #Sharon MojePostacie. #Xenia Magic #Blackeira Dementy #Nicothoe Harpyia #Helen Copper Ninka2709 #Izabella Black #Astra Nox #Tuneen Concert PinkLightning #Neia #Winty Sleet #Marina Gold-Angel #Imaginer Freedom #Lexie Wardrobe #Silver Gold-Angel (wspólnie z Olusią12Gold123) #Gabriela Wruk #Cassidy "Tatty" Raw (wspólnie z Luną222) #Beatrix Carreira Pucyk Kony #Slenderyouth #Kurvinoxa Szczypczyk Queen Trefl *Mary Unlock *Victorigue Circusalle Smieska222 Panie #Wounice la'Rogdee #Alitice Syberian #Kolafaussa Deszczblask #Ksanta Tirexus #Gwen Konstancyia-Kong - na spółkę z Gissi #Rita Meer #Louise von Sangbior #Hironeia Scylia - na spółkę z AlexandrąBlue111 #Tanzania Moren - na spółę z Użytkownik:Lunavampirek15 #Susane Selkie #Pinkie Piggy - zamierzam ją usunąć #Hedgllia von Mythenmetz - zamierzam ją usunąć #Polly Parrot - zamierzam ją usunąć Panowie #Tonsil #Raudey Albin #Slend Err - już niedługo Basic, DT i SO <3 #Edmund von Sangbior #Christhoper Xmas #Rantan Ameteru #Dancelot III von Mythenmetz #Orkan Skrog #Canine Moonlight #Cody Korreda #Lucky Happy #Shilbgrad Mercurry - zamierzam usunąć ;-; Uwaga! Te postacie, przy których jest napisane "zamierzam usunąć" mogę oczywiście oddać! -spectra208- #Klaudia Liri #Aria LittleDog #Holly Big Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Cresent01 Kategoria:Ke$ha666 Kategoria:K. J. S. Kategoria:Sharlote and her friends Kategoria:Smieska222 Kategoria:Najlepsza postać dla Smieski222 Kategoria:Slenderman Kategoria:Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Ninka2709 Kategoria:LB111 Kategoria:Ew5511 Kategoria:Gisella. Kategoria:Pucyk Kony Kategoria:Queen Trefl